


Can You Hear Me?

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [82]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Someone at last heard him
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 48





	Can You Hear Me?

ERROR found himself.... trust him to glitch out completely and all his code return together once again. This was not meant to happen, it was not how it worked.

Error was cursing his glitch up code.

The glitch discovered that he could enter into the worlds once more, but no one could see or hear him.

Some were aware, like Nightmare and Dream. He was not sure about Ink, sometimes the artist would stare blankly towards his direction, freaking him out.

The mega glitch sat crossed-legged on Ink's kitchen table, while the artist was having lunch- the strange thing was that he has chosen to sit upon the table too, much like how Error was sitting. This made them sit side by side.

Error did not eat much until the end, Horror had all but shoved food into his jaws. Dust forced him to sleep. And others healed his wounds whenever they could, going against Nightmare's orders.

Yes, Error knew the plan to keep him in a weakened state. However, he had a hard time saying no to others.

Right now he did not need to eat, but the memory of it came to mind.

"*bet that's nice right? ya little rainbow moron," Error growls out close to Ink's face- did Ink's eyelight flicker towards him when he said that?

Error leans back staring at the artist in shock.

"*can you hear me?" Error questions Ink, he watches as Ink glances around, "you can hear me can't ya?!"

Ink tilts his skulls and starts munching away on his sandwich.

"*i hate you." Error told him rubbing his face with his hands.

"*Aww~ Don't say that!" Ink says lowering the sandwich, "So! Who are you?!"

Error grins. Might as well have fun.


End file.
